<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This sucks by KitCat1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341924">This sucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995'>KitCat1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kit Keith [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), all of them are seven, but they act like kids, physical and emotional change, they still know they arnt really kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance should know better than to poke strange mysterious plants, especially ones given as gifts. But he didn't and now not only are all the paladins paying the price, but also the MFE pilots as well. this is going to be one long week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antok &amp; Keith &amp; Kolivan &amp; Regris &amp; Thace &amp; Ulaz (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, James Griffin &amp; Keith (Voltron), James Griffin &amp; Ryan Kinkade &amp; Ina Leifsdottir &amp; Nadia Rizavi, Keith &amp; Axca, Keith &amp; Keith's Father &amp; Krolia (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kit Keith [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith rolled his eyes as he leaned against the back of the elevator. Allura and Shiro had stayed to discuss a few more diplomacy stuff, but the rest of the paladins and the MFE pilots were dismissed form any more discussion. And they were all thankful for that. Though why they all needed to be crammed into this one elevator was beyond him. He felt bad for Cosmo who was squeezed at his feet.</p><p>They had all gone planetside to have an initial meeting with a new ally for the coalition. During the meeting, they wanted to meet the human fighters that flew with Voltron, and so the MFE pilots joined us.</p><p>Keith gave a heavy sigh as he re adjudges the damn plant. It had been one of the gifts from the king of this planet. They insisted that the leader of Voltron takes it and that they place it in there communal meeting room. Keith just rolled his eyes in his head at the bizarre alien customs and left it at that. But now he wished he had passed it off to Hunk or Lance. It was starting to get heavy. He readjusted himself for the third time he stood in the elevator.</p><p>“Can’t handle the weight of a measly old flower huh mighty leader?” Lance teased.</p><p>“I’m not certain that this thing is a flower. Let alone a plant.” Keith simply states back. He was really trying not to take the bait when Lance tries to start something anymore.</p><p>It seemed to have a large deep purple base that was almost wood-like. There was these weird lavender like leaves that looked like spider webs.  There was a large bud-like, pink cone at the top with think pink stocks sprouting out.</p><p>“I don’t know about that” Pidge added “it seems to definitely be a plant. And quite possibly a flower,” she then points out the bright pink long things, “These might possibly be the plant’s anthers”</p><p>“The what?” Lance shouted. He moved in closer and they all crowded around Keith. Lance held his finger up and pointed at it, nearly touch the plant. “Why do you think that? They don’t look anything like antlers, and besides, miss genius, only animals have antlers.”</p><p>Pidge glared at him, “Anthers not antlers, you idiot. It’s the part of the flower that produces pollen.”</p><p>“Oh,” he then leans over and jabs at it, “They look so-“ but before he could finish that sentence he barely touches them and the cone spirals open letting loose a cloud of pink fluff filling the elevator. None of them could even see their own nose. They all took in a sharp gasp of surprise and instantly regretted it. Every one of them started coughing immediately. Keith convulsed and the plant fell to the ground, though the metal planter remained un-shattered. He fell to the ground and could feel cosmos soft fur, but he felt smaller somehow. Though he coughed some more and Keith figured he had imagined it as Cosmo returned to feeling normal. No one could say a word as they all continued to cough, gasping for breath around the pink cloud that was filling their lungs and making their whole bodies feel fuzzy. They were all going to hate Lance for touching that damn thing when they were out of this.</p><p>Soon the pink cloud dissipated as the elevator filtered it out and the doors then slid open.</p><p>Before anyone could gain there bearing they all hear Iverson shout, “What the heck? Where did these rug rats come from?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they will all finally get some answers as to what happened and why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Everyone blinked and looked around for the supposed kids that were there. They were shocked to see there were a bunch of kids, all around seven years old. Though they were all wearing the Garrison uniforms or even Paladin color-coded ones. Everyone was in various stages of shock. Keith looked down at himself, seeing his own shrunken stature and was enveloped in his red Paladin shirt. He still had his hands around Kosmo, but even Kosmo was back to being a puppy.  As Keith realized what happened he felt off. It was like all the memories he had when he was seven came rushing back, and they were not good memories. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the sadness of just losing his pa. He knew his pa was just down in the infirmary, alive, and healthy, but the memory of the video where the compound was engulfed in flames wouldn’t go away.</p><p>“Keith? Are you okay” he suddenly heard Lance asked.</p><p>Keith blinked a bit. He felt tears rush down his cheek. When had he started crying? He looked around and saw the others looking at him worried.</p><p>“I… I don’t know. All… all these old memories came rushing up.” he admits, focusing on his words. They suddenly seemed harder to say.</p><p>The others nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Yeah, I suddenly remember everything that happened when I was seven” Pidg added as she looked down at her arms, “It is so weird. I remember what just happened, but it also feels like I just fell out of the treehouse we had and broke my arm.”</p><p>Hunk looked her over, “It’s weird seeing you with long hair.” He blurted out.</p><p>“We all kinda looked different,” Lance added.</p><p>“Yeah!” Nadia exclaimed, very loudly in Keith’s opinion. “Ina, your hair is even longer than Pidge’s!”</p><p>“Tone it down Nadia,” James moaned. “You are way too loud for sitting right next to us.”</p><p>Keith looked over at all of them and was a bit put off by the slight changes in everyone. They all looked... Well younger. Ina and Pidge both had really long hair again. Nadia’s was still at its normal length. Kinkaid’s hair was even styled differently. It was all short and poufy. Keith kinda wanted to touch it.</p><p>Everyone had been so caught up in how everyone had changed that they didn’t notice Iverson stopping the elevator and calling in other medical staff. Suddenly they had more people around them. When one squatted down next to Keith and James, all of them finally took notice.</p><p>“How about we get you all to the infirmary and figure out what happened?” the head human medical doctor asked. They all got a bit silent by that.</p><p>Lance and Hunk had tried to stand in there now oversized clothing as Keith just pointed to the plant. “It was da pollen from da plant” Keith’s face grows bright red as everyone suddenly stares at him.</p><p>“What the heck is that Kogane?” James laughs out.</p><p> Keith replies with a whine of frustration and embarrassment. He even covers his head with his oversized suit. The overwhelming need to hide suddenly overpowering. He didn’t understand why his voice changed like that! Kosmo just looked up at him and wagged his tail happily.</p><p>The others chuckled lightly and a voice over him said, “How about we all make it to the med bay and figure this all out. Though I think you all may need help getting there. Your uniforms may be too big to walk in.”</p><p>As the man finished, Keith felt hands grab him. He poked his head out not liking what he thought was happening. As soon as he did an unfamiliar scent hit him. And the only thing that he could focus on was that the sent was not pack. He was suddenly filled with fear and he couldn’t figure out why. The scent of the man, caused panic and the strength of it kind of hurt.  Keith let out an earsplitting cry and started thrashing in the man’s grasp. Kosmo was even growling and barking at his feet. Even trying to bight the poor man’s ankles.</p><p>“What the fuck!” he shouted and tried to hold onto Keith tighter. They were almost to the med bay. The sounds brought out more people as the others around Keith and the man looked at them. Keith growled in a panicked frenzy and bit the man. The nurse reflexively dropped Keith though not before Iverson was able to catch him.</p><p>Everyone watched in shock as Keith instantly stopped. He even nuzzled deep into Iverson’s chest. Keith wasn’t even sure what was going on himself. Just that the man that had been holding him was not Pack and was thus danger and then the man that saved him smelled good. Not new good, like the scents he knows now, but old good… like the scents that he suddenly remembers strongly when he was seven. It was so weird he thought he even remembered a name to go with the scent... He pulled out of his to large uniform to get a good view of the man that took him. He thought it might be Sam or someone since it didn’t smell like his pa, but it was a man. He was surprised as well to see Iverson and let out a chirp of surprise as they all walked into the med bay. But he knew this scent. “Unca Mochi?” Keith whispered, unsure about the memories. Iverson just laughed and glad it wasn’t heard by the others.</p><p>“didn’t think I would here you all me that again” Iverson chuckled.</p><p> Kosmo walking now peacefully by Iverson, glad that his boy was in good hands now.</p><p>“Why the hell did Paladin Kogane bite me? They all seem to be in possession of their memories and are capable of acting their actual age.” The man fumed as he immediately started treating his arm.</p><p>Some of the others though looked a bit concerned, “Perhaps he had a bit more contact with the pollen or something?” one theorized.</p><p>“Did you say paladin Kogane?” Keith suddenly heard. That… that sounded like Ulaz.</p><p>Keith turned to look at him and was happy to see his Pa and Adam standing right next to Rasa Ulaz.</p><p>Keith suddenly had the intense urge to be with his Pa. after all the memories that had just flooded his mind he needed reassurance that his father was indeed alive.</p><p>Keith let out another needing chirp and thrusts his hands towards his Pa. “PA!!”</p><p>Akira looked on at the bundle in Iverson’s hands. “Keith? How… how is that even possible.” He asks Iverson as he immediately rushed to take Keith. Keith just soaked in his Father’s scent and was happy. He could feel his father’s heartbeat and was immediately calmed. Now able to focus on other things. He kinda blinked in confusion as all the emotions that had raced through him. It made him sleepy.</p><p>“Unknown plant pollen we think.” One of the scientists that accompanied them said as he held said plant very carefully.</p><p>Ulaz’s eyes grey a bit wide. “That is not unknown. It is a paplinian flower. It is a rare plant found only in this system. It is said the species of this system will commonly give this plant to people they deem as heroes. The pollen has common effects on most races that essentially make them young again, though keeping most If not all of their memories intact, though reverts there mind to that of the child their age. It’s only real danger is that it is never certain what age the pollen will change you too.”</p><p>The scientist gently places the plant down on the nearest table, not wanting to hold it any longer.</p><p>“Can they be returned to normal?” Akira asked.</p><p>Ulaz looked at Keith and then the rest of the now human children, “Yes, but it will take quite some time, and it will be even longer if each of them are to be returned to their different ages. I might recommend that they all return to one age so that everything can be back to normal sooner.”</p><p>Iverson and Akira nodded as the Paladins and Pilots just looked up in worry. They were going to be stuck like this for who knows how long!</p><p>“Though why was Keith talkin’ like a baby?” Lance suddenly shouts. “He’s seven like the rest of us!”</p><p>The various personnel had moved all the paladins to a few different examination tables to be further examined. Though Keith stayed in his Pa’s arms and Kosmo curled at his feet.</p><p>Ulaz smiled at that as he waved the human staff over, and told the now kids, “It is actually quite common for Galra kits to be speaking in that manner at his age. Many of them are only just now learning their secondary language by this time. And most of his front teeth are missing as well.”</p><p>“He didn’t talk like that when he was two though,” Hunk added.</p><p>That caused a lot of them to stop in confusion. They all were under the impression that none of them really knew each other at this age.</p><p>But before anyone could get an answer the doors slid open and Shiro and Veronica rush in. Adam smiles from his spot next to Lance, who’s eyes go wide at the sight of his sister.</p><p>“Hermana!” Lance shouts.</p><p>Veronica’s eyes immediately go wide and then soft, “oh what have you gotten into now Hermano manor.”</p><p>Lance blush red as he shouted, “Nothing! It was all that stupid plant’s fault! It turned us into kids!”</p><p> He pointed to the bright pink plant in the corner. Its petals falling to the floor as it wilts. It’s job now done.</p><p>Shiro turned to Ulaz with worry on his face.</p><p>Ulaz smiled reassuringly, “Do not worry captain, there is already plans in place to turn all of them to a more appropriate age, though it will take some time.</p><p>The young pilots sat around looking at all the others talking over their heads. Lance sighed heavily as he swung his feet as he sat on the table.</p><p>“This is so boring” Lance complained.</p><p>“Well, what can we do about it?” Pidge asked.</p><p>Excitement filled his eyes, “We can play tag!!” he shouted.</p><p>Everyone that had been de-aged, except for Keith who was content in his Pa’s arms, looked over at him.</p><p>“Really?” James asked in confusion.</p><p>Lance just shrugged, “I mean why not? I feel like I have a tone of energy now. And I just don’t like sitting still like this. There is a tone of us here so we could have a seriously fun game of it!”</p><p>Nadia, Ina, Ryan, and Hunk just shrugged. “Sure,” Hunk voiced and jumped off the table.</p><p>“Awesome!” Lance said as jumped down as well. He raced to James and shouted, “You’re it!”</p><p>James jumped off the table grinning as he started chasing after Lance. Nadia laughed loudly and James decided to switch and run after her. Kosmo watches them play eager to play as well, he looks over at his boy and sees him asleep and happy, so he wags his tail and joins the other children.</p><p>The sudden giggling, shouting and running, got all the adults' attention as they looked down in surprise at the kids running around wearing only the shirts of their uniform.</p><p>Iverson turned to Ulaz, “Is this expected?”</p><p>Ulaz laughed as he smiled down at their energy. Though he flinched as Ina suddenly collided with a tray, “Yes, they will have the attitude of children their age, but still hold their memories of their older selves. It is nothing too worrisome.”</p><p>Akira smiled as he saw all seven kids and space pup run around barely missing some dangerous things in the process of their play, “How about I take them somewhere else to run about though. Might be a bit safer. And maybe get them some better fitting clothes.”</p><p>Iverson and Ulaz nodded. “We will fill you in on any new information.”</p><p>Akira nodded, “Got it, thanks,” he then held his fingers to his mouth and released a loud sharp whistle. Keith whined lightly as he covered his ears with his hand</p><p> The other children and pup froze instantly and looked at him. “How about we take this somewhere else? And get you all some clothes.”</p><p>They all nodded eagerly. Clothes would definitely be nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. playing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids play, and adults talk. Also, they finally get some close that actually fit them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira led them all into one of the meeting rooms. Most of them and Kosmo immediately resumed running around, but Hunk ended up leaning on Akira as Keith stayed in his father’s arms now completely asleep.</p><p>Veronica then comes in with a box of clothes. “We think these should fit them. There are quite a bit of different clothes for them all to wear until this gets sorted out.” Veronica then looked down at Keith “should he be sleeping this much? He seemed like he was sleeping since I’ve seen him.</p><p>Akira smiled as he directed her to place the box on the floor, “To be honest, I am not quite sure, seeing how there is no base line to go off of. Him being the only human Galra hybrid. His ma and I were still shocked when he came out looking almost completely human, only his eyes and hair were Galra looking.”</p><p>Veronica looked at the shrunken black Paladin in confusion. “His hair?”</p><p>Akira nodded. “Yeah, it feels exactly like Krolia’s. More like thick plush fur, then human hair.”</p><p>Veronica nodded in understanding, “that is very interesting.” She then glanced at all the kids, “I don’t have anything else to do all day, need a second set of eyes on everyone?”</p><p>Akira looked up at her from his spot on the floor, “that sounds great.” He then nudges Hunk awake and tried to wake his son, who seemed dead to the world.</p><p>Akira sighed as he laid his kid on the ground and shrugged off his coat placing it under Keith’s head as a pillow. He then let loose a loud whistle, knowing that his kid will sleep through anything till he is good and ready to wake.</p><p>The whistle got the rest of their attention as they all came running over. “Okay ya all. We have some clothes that will properly fit ya now. So you all need to pick out at least three outfits and some pajamas. Hopefully that is all you need till you are back to normal.”</p><p>The seven children all eagerly nodded as the dug in there. Veronica helped them all sort and make sure the sizes were right. Akira leaned back deciding to look for some clothes for Keith when they are all done looking through it. He got lost in thought as he looked at his kid. He had missed Keith after all those years in space. He had just held on to hope that he was being raised well with Sam and Colleen or Iverson at the very least. Hoping no one would ever find out about Keith’s heritage. But to find out that Keith grew up away from everyone and to end up in the same war as his mother. It was all so crazy. </p><p>“Cool!” Lance shouts, breaking Akira out of his thoughts. “They even have lion themed pajamas!”</p><p>Veronica smiled at her brother, she had missed this energy he had, “Yeah, we managed to find all except the black lion one.”</p><p>Lance smiled eagerly anyways, “That’s okay. Keith can have red and I’ll be blue like when we first started. We only recently switched anyways.” He then handed the yellow and green to Hunk and Pidge and placed the red one in a pile of other red and black colored clothes.</p><p>Akira noticed that as Lance turned to him. “Those are for Keith. He can look through them when he wakes up.”</p><p>“Ah, thanks for thinkin’ of him, Lance.” Akira comments</p><p>“It’s no problem.” He said as he dived back in to the giant box of clothes.</p><p>They all seemed to have a decent amount of clothes now.</p><p>Veronica spoke up when she saw it too, “How about you all get changed now? I can take Pidge, Ina, and Nadia to another room and help if you need it.”</p><p>The four girls left and the boys started to get changed when</p><p>Akira heard, “Were did the others go?” he looked down and saw Keith rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“Was wondering when you would wake up kiddo,” he told his son. “They left to get change. Lance put aside some of the clothes he thought you might like so you can get dressed into something a bit more fitting.” Keith nodded okay.</p><p>He walked over to it and smiled at the red lion pajamas but put aside some of the other clothes too, some jeans, and some black shorts, one long sleeved white shirt and a red t-shirt, a bright red dress with black stars on it, and a couple black shirts one with a red lion on it and a purple shirt with a black lion on it. Eventually decided on the black tight with a red tutu attached to them and a black shirt with bright red stars, and pulled some red underwear too.</p><p>“Need some help with that?” Akira asked. Not at all surprised by his son’s choices. He had been unbothered by gendered clothing since he was able to pick out his own clothes. Akira chuckled to himself at the memory of the old ladies that were completely aghast to find out that the little kid in the bright red and pink play dress was actually a boy. Though it would seem some of the others weren’t so accepting of Keith’s choices.</p><p>“Why are you wearing a skirt Kogane?” James asked in surprise.</p><p>Keith looked over at him in confusion. He saw that James was wearing some jeans and a shirt with a cartoonish green alien in a spaceship. “Because it’s comfy, why are you wearing the weird alien shirt?”</p><p>James look back shocked. “Cause its cool.”</p><p>Ryan added, “I think that was his point, James.” He was wearing jeans to but had a shirt that was pale pink on top and black on the bottom half.</p><p>Lance and Hhunk were on the floor laughing. Hunk now had on green cargo shorts and a bright yellow shirt along with his headband, while Lance had on blue shorts and a white tank top on.</p><p> Keith went to stick his tongue out at James as he put his shirt on, but it got stuck and James laughed at him. </p><p>Akira softly chuckled as he helped his son free his head. As he pulled Keith’s shirt down, the girls returned. Pidge was wearing a green overall romper with a purple shirt underneath that had white flowers on it, and Ina was wearing a hot pink leggings and neon blue shirt with neon pink shapes outlined all over it. Nadia had on dark green shorts under a skirt the same color with a deep purple shirt that had a rainbow on the chest. All three of them had their hair braided and tied off in either a green, pink, or purple ribbon.</p><p>Nadia immediately runs up to Keith and shouts, “Tag! You’re it!”</p><p>Keith just blinks at her as all the others shout and laugh and run away from him. Keith looks up at his pa who also chuckles and nudges him to go and play, “It’s alright kiddo. You can go and play.” Keith nods and chases after the others. Kosmo yapping and jumping along in play.</p><p>Veronica sits next to Akira and they just watch the children play for a bit.</p><p>“This is so weird seeing them all act like this.” Veronica voices.</p><p>“Definitely. Though it is also nice in the same way. Ever since I joined this place, they all seemed so stressed. It is good to see them all relax for a bit and just act like kids. To have fun.”</p><p>“Yeah. Lance hasn’t been the same since he got back to earth. Space… this war… has changed him so much. But it is nice to be reminded of the kid he used to be. I’m going to miss him when he grows back up.”</p><p>Akira a turned to her, “So they figured out how to change them?”</p><p>“Kinda. Ulaz found the formula needed to get them all too about 20. It will age up Pidge, and James and the others will be a few years younger.” Veronica explained. “But it will take about a week or a week and a half I think? I am still a bit confused about the alien to human time system.  We just need to figure out how we are going to keep an eye on all these kiddos now.”</p><p>Akira nodded in understanding, “Well Keith will still be sleeping in the nest. And I think someone that he sees as pack should be here all the time, or he should stay with a member of the pack at the very least.” Veronica looked at him questioningly, “He seemed to have inherited something Krolia called Familiar touch and needs the touch of a pack member. If he doesn’t receive it he can feel pain and if left untouched for an extended amount of time then it will start to hurt. Also if someone outside of his deemed pack touch him it will also cause him intense pain and cause him to panic. At least that is how Krolia explained it to me. And since he is now seven physically I don’t think he can go longer than a few hours without the touch of a family member without causing him pain.”</p><p>Veronica’s eyes went wide at this information. “Wow that is a lot to deal with.”</p><p>Akira just nodded in agreement.</p><p>“So that would narrow down possible babysitters to Adam, Shiro, Iverson, you, Sam and Coleen. We all kinda agreed that any of the other species aboard this ship might not be to knowledgeable about human kids to be able to do things properly, even the Galra, seeing how none of them have been around kids.”</p><p>“Krolia has a bit of experience.” Akira shot back with a smile… “But she will probably want to be spending all her time with Keith. Since I’m not doing anything big in the med bay she and I can spend most of the day watching them all, but where are they going to be sleeping?”</p><p>Veronica leaned back stretching her arms. “Probably in the same place as normal, but with me or someone else keeping an eye on them during the night.  I’ll just be sleeping in that awesome nest or something. Though I definitely think two of us need to be watching them. Eight kids is way too much for one person.”</p><p>“Agreed” Akira said with a grin, “I know I tended to have my hands full with just my boy.”</p><p>Veronica laughed out loud at that, “Raising someone with half an unknown species would definitely be a handful. When are the blades getting back from that mission anyways? And what happened with the non-combatants of his pack?”</p><p>Akira sighed. “Jezeeve and the other kits went with Axca to get some things from one of the malls. And they should be back the same time Krolia and the others get back. Which should be any dobdash now.” Veronica gave him a slightly confused look. “Minuet, a dobdash is about equal to an earth minuet. You all should really work on memorizing those terms at the very least. All other space fairing species uses those terms. It can make a lot of things less confusing.”</p><p>Veronica leaned back and laughed, “Yeah probably, but it’s hard to think like that sometimes.”</p><p>Akira chuckled as well. “It gets easier with time, don’t worry.”</p><p>They watched the kids run around for a bit more, but soon Keith walked over again and without a word just curled back up in his father’s lap.</p><p>Veronica smiled softly as Akira raked his fingers through Keith’s hair. Everyone knew about Keith’s loss when he was a kid now and it is so good to see how close the father and son are now. It was almost as if the man never left at times.</p><p>Lance separated from the group and came running up to them.</p><p>“Why did Keith leave? Did we do something wrong?”</p><p>Akira shook his head gently, “Naw, kiddo he is just tired from all the running around. Keith will get tired out faster than you all. It’s from his Galra half.”</p><p>Lance nodded and yawned himself. “Watching him sleep kinda made me tired.” He complained.</p><p>Veronica chuckled at her brother, “I think we could all use some time to lay down.” she then turned to the others and saw them seeming to loose energy too. “How about we all have some dinner and watch a movie in your rooms?”</p><p>Agreements were heard all around. Veronica turned to Akira, I’ll grab some food and you get the kids to their room?”</p><p>Akira nodded “sounds like a plan-“ he was cut off at the end as the doors slip open and in rushed Krolia.</p><p>“Keith!” she shouted as she rushed to her mate. “What happened to Keith? Ulaz said something happened when we were coming in!”</p><p>Akira cocked an eyebrow, “And you didn’t stay and listen to your brother finish?”</p><p>“Something happened to my kit! I had to make sure he was okay!” she demanded.</p><p>Akira chuckled, he felt Keith stirring on his lap, Krolia obviously hasn’t noticed him yet, “Well he is doin’ fine, but he is a bit small. Ulaz said they would be back to normal in about a week.</p><p>“Bit small?” she questions as she looks down to his lap. And sees bright purple eyes staring up at her.</p><p>“Sawa?” he questioned sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>Krolia’s expression immediately softened as she scooped Keith up, “Oh my kit, how did you become so little?”</p><p>“Supid flower.” He mumbled into her shoulder as he nuzzled her.</p><p>“Flower?” she questioned.</p><p>Lance looked up at her, “There was this alien Flower that was weird looking and I nudged it and Poof” his arms mimed an explosion at that point, “There was pink stuff all over the place and all of us got turned into seven-year-olds.”</p><p>Krolia’s eyes went wide as she rubbed circles into her kit’s back, a soft purr coming from Keith. “That is definitely something. I know the flower that did it too.” She leaned down to Lance’s level and now all the other kids were around her too. “It’s pollen had gotten Kolivan at one point. He got turned younger than you. And he couldn’t get the reversal for a whole phoebe.”</p><p> </p><p>That caused all the kids to giggle in laughter.</p><p>Akira stood up and stretched. “We are actually on our way to the Pilots quarters to watch some movies and Veronica is going to bring over dinner. You want to come with us?”</p><p>Krolia smiled at her mate, “Of course.” Keith already back asleep on his mother’s shoulder.</p><p>Akira noticed this, “Damn, playing really tuckered him out.”</p><p>Krolia nodded as they left. Lance and the others following closely with them. “Yes, the transformation takes a lot out of the body. Humans just seem to have a lot more energy than kits at this age. That and Galra kits do need about 12 Vargas of sleep a quintant.”</p><p>Akira chuckled, “That explains so much looking back.”</p><p>Krolia looked at her mate with a sad expression, “I am sorry I did not better prepare you for raising our kit. I should have remained with you. And helped you. It would have been better for Keith.”</p><p>Akira stopped in the hallway and hugged Krolia close, gently sandwiching their sleeping son in the process, “You left to keep us safe. Which you succeeded in. Keith grew up healthy and we could not have known which traits would manifest anyways. So it’s not your fault and never would be.”</p><p>Krolia took in a long breath. Relishing in her mates scent. She was so happy to be together again. “I understand.”</p><p>Akira smiled as they separated, “Good, then let’s get going. I think Veronica may even be waiting with dinner now.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Lance and Hunk shouted.</p><p>The two adults looked down, almost forgotten their little crowd. Most seemed to be looking the other way, or quietly leaning against the walls, allowing the two to have their moment, though it would seem their patience were running short.</p><p>Akira smiled and started leading the way again. This time Krolia remained near the back to make sure none of the young ones lagged too far behind.  One of them seemed to do just that. Krolia wasn’t sure because of all of their younger age, but she thought it might be James.</p><p>He was seeming getting close to her feet, which is a Galran kit’s call to be picked up. So without a second thought she scooped the young pilot into her arms and held against her other hip. He yelped in surprise and held onto her neck tightly.</p><p>She looked at him confused as his surprised reaction. “Was this not what you wanted?”</p><p>He blinked up at her, “Why would I want to be picked up! I don’t act like some baby like Keith does!” he shouted.</p><p>“He does not act like a baby, but as a Galran kit. And it is nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p>He looked down ashamed, though Krolia noticed that he did not request to be put down.</p><p>With her steady pace and the warmth she emitted James found himself actually dozing off a bit. The next thing he knew he was being placed down into the weird nest blanket fort thing the paladins had made and refused to get rid of, even though it took up almost half of the living space.</p><p>He blearily got up and looked around. He was lying next to Keith, who was still asleep, and they others were over in a corner looking at Pidge’s computer for a movie. He just sighed and sat back down. He really was kind of tired and just wanted to eat.</p><p>Keith’s wolf glanced at him from his spot next to Keith and then got up and laid in-between him and Keith.  James didn’t know what to do. Did this wolf want him to pet him? He did look really soft. And it kind of remind him of the stuffed animal back when he was this age originally. He slowly lowered his hand was even more surprised at exactly how soft the wolf actually is.</p><p>Keith had rolled over when he had woken up and was looking at the two interacting. Smiling he sat up “Kosmo was really soft as a pup.” And joined in on the petting.</p><p>James stopped and looked up at Keith, “Kosmo? So that’s his name.”</p><p>Keith looked surprised for a bit but just smiled and nodded. “Yep. The others decided in it. I still think he will let me know what his name is, but he seems to like the name the others gave him too.”</p><p>James looked annoyed at Keith, could he really think that animals will just tell him their name, when they can’t even speak like we can? “Normal animals can’t really tell us stuff like that you know.” He said in annoyance, how could Keith be so childish? He was the leader of voltron for Pete sake! He couldn’t act like a kid.</p><p>“Normal animals also don’t come rocketing through space like am asteroid and can teleport.” Keith shot back.</p><p>Okay Keith had a point.</p><p>The two were interrupted when Veronica entered with trays off food. The others rushed over and happily took their food. Then Veronica came over with two more trays. “I had ran into your aunt while I was getting the food. She apparently heard what happened and had replaced the food I had with something things from the Galra section. Saying you will like them better.” She seemed a bit red at mentioning it though, Keith wondered what had actually been said, and then he saw what was on the plate and realized it was second hand embarrassment for him.</p><p>“Why da hell did she give be a boddle!” he shouted glaring at the infantile cup.</p><p>That got everyone’s attention though.</p><p>“Aren’t seven year olds supposed to be like babies to Galra?” Pidge questioned. “She probably still just doesn’t know how humans age and things like that.”</p><p>Keith just continued to glare at the bottle. It was kinda funny. James giggled a bit. Then covered his mouth in shock. The childish sound must have drew the others attention as now even Keith was laughing at him. Krolia leaned over and unscrewed the lid while Keith was distracted and dropped one of the straws in.</p><p>“Think you can drink it now?” she questioned as she handed it back to her son. He stared at it for a bit but nodded as he took it with both hands and took a sip. Everyone returned to their own meal after that and played setting up a movie when the doors slid open.</p><p>“Sara I got your message, what happened to- oh my.” She then runs and scoops up Keith when she lays eyes on him. “You are so cute like this!”</p><p>“Axca let go of me!” he whined as he squirmed in her grasp. His parents just laughed at the siblings interacting.</p><p>“Axca, you may need to put him down or hold him properly.” Krolia said.</p><p>“Put me down!” Keith demanded.</p><p>She huffed playfully as she put him down, but then plopped down in-between their mom and Keith. She then grips Keith close and places him in her lap. He is unable to get out of her grasp and huffs in annoyance.</p><p>“You are so annoying.” He tells her.</p><p>“Apparently that’s what older sisters are for.” Axca said with a smirk as she looks over at Veronica who actually has Lance in the same position.</p><p>At least he wasn’t the only one stuck like this. At least she was warm. He tried to ignore the weird glances that she kept throwing Veronica even during the movie. He is still certain that girls are just weird.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice to just relax with everyone though. Axca had even brought red with her so all of them could cuddle with their stuffed animals. Once everyone had finished eating they had been ushered to separate rooms to change. Lance made all of the other paladins to change into the lion pajamas and he even grabbed his stuffed blue lion. Hunk and Pidge apparently had their own colored lions so Keith didn’t feel too weird having his and then the MFE also had stuffed animals too. Ina had a giraffe, Nadia a shark, Kinkade had a gator, and James had a bunny with a bow on its neck. It looked old like Keith’s hippo.</p><p>They all seemed to enjoy the movie and by the end of it only Krolia and Akira were still awake with Axca and Keith asleep in their arms and the other young ones piled on top of them. There was no getting out of this quietly.</p><p>Krolia leaned over and whispered I’ll message the pack that we will be staying here the night with Axca and Keith.</p><p>“I think that will be the safest.” He looked down at his son in his lap. He looked so peaceful like this. It was such a shocker to find the young man he turned into. But with him looking like this. It was almost like nothing ever happened. Heck, it was even better with Krolia sitting right next to him. Able to help raise his boy. It was too bad that this wasn’t completely real. Keith was stile an adult even if he didn’t always act it or look it right now. “I hope this week never ends.”</p><p>Krolia nuzzled her mate, “Though we know it must. There is still so much our kit is needed for. I to wish he could have a better childhood than the one he was dealt. But now is not the time for something like this to be permanent.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he then leans over for a soft kiss and they too join the rest in sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Play time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the kids get to let out some energy on a training deck that has been repurposed as a playground, but something always manages to happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning Veronica and Axca managed to sneak out to get them all breakfast. Akira and Krolia meanwhile helped wake the kids up and ushered them to get dressed for the morning.</p><p>They were all quickly dressed for the day and sitting in the nest when the two returned.</p><p>“Sasa is rather annoyed at not being able to see Keith, the others know you will bring him when you are ready,” Axca comments as she sits down.</p><p>“Damn right. Jezeeve can mind her own business.” Krolia huffs. Akira just chuckles of to the side as he helps pass out the food to the half-asleep children.</p><p>“We should probably go see the rest of the pack for dinner or lunch. They get almost as worried as you when they hear something happened to Keith.” Akira adds as he gave a blurred eyed Keith a bowl of scrambled eggs and bacon. The others were grabbing their own food.</p><p>James and Nadia were fighting over how many sausages they each would get, meanwhile Kinkaid was happily eating some berries, and Ina was sharing her bacon with Frigga, her cat.</p><p> Pidge was sipping her juice when she asks, “What are we doing today though?”</p><p>Axca had a gleam in her eye, “What about the playground? It’s technically an all-terrain training field, but many of the families use it as a playground of sorts.”</p><p>Keith let out a loud chirp, “Is Regris going to be there? He is the only one that will climb with me.”</p><p>“Yep,” Axca said with a smile, “he came back the same time we did. Though no climbing too high while you’re little like this.”</p><p>Keith just glared at his sister.</p><p>“I would prefer if all his feet stayed on the ground,” Krolia adds as she pulls Keith close. The other kids snicker a bit as Krolia nuzzles the back of Keith’s head.</p><p>“The boy can climb Krolia, it is completely natural for humans. Even falling.” Akira counters as he sits down with his own breakfast.</p><p>“Yeah!” Lance adds. “I once broke both my arms climbing a tree to get to the top.”</p><p>Veronica smiled as she shook her head, “And you then learned not to climb palm trees unsupervised.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lance agreed.</p><p>Hunk gently nudged him as he laughed, “Yeah, you were constantly nagging how board you were during those two weeks.”</p><p>Lance just sticks his tongue out at Hunk.</p><p>“Eat your breakfast Hermano,” Veronica tells Lance.</p><p> </p><p>The group quickly finishes and the kids eagerly rush out, Kosmo hot on their tail.</p><p>The adults though meander behind them. Veronica smiling at her phone while she walks. Axca peers over her shoulder at the pictures on the screen. It was of Lance asleep in her lap last night and as she slides them she sees Lance in the blue lion pajamas and one even of him eating breakfast.</p><p>“Why are you looking at pictures of things that just happened?” Axca asks.</p><p>“So I can send it to Mami. She will go ballistic with these. And this one,” Veronica brought up one where he was sucking his thumb in his sleep, “this one will be blackmail.”</p><p>“Why would you blackmail your littermate- er sibling?” Axca asks.</p><p>Veronica shrugs, “it’s just something older siblings do I guess. Marco always did it to me and Lance.”</p><p>The adults soon catch back up to the kids who were only a few feet in front of them. They had stood frozen in front of the training field.</p><p>“Wow,” Lance exclaimed.</p><p>“It looks so much bigger now,” Nadia comments. Ina nodding in agreement.</p><p>The room was filled with all the different terrain equipment, even anti-gravity. There is a forest of vines and a rocky desert pit. Even one full of fake snow. And in the center is the largest jungle gym and of them had ever seen.</p><p>Regris spotted them all standing there and rushed over to them. He quickly spotted Keith and scooped him up, “You are so tiny now!”</p><p>“Regris!” Keith complained as Regris started tossing him in the air.</p><p>Everyone laughed, and the de-aged pilots decided to run and explore the area.</p><p> </p><p>Within the hour everyone was enjoying something. James and Nadia were in the synthetic jungle area, Ina was playing with the sand in the desert area, Kinkade, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were playing some type of tag in the zero-gravity field, and Keith was climbing up the jungle gym with Regris.</p><p>Though as the two climbed higher Regris had also been left in charge of Vredria and Krex who were playing tag on the ground. Regris hear Krex let out a yelp of pain and immediately rushed down to him.</p><p>“I’ll be right back Keith,” he then twisted down the pipes and platforms with only the grace he could have.</p><p>Keith looked up and smiled as he was almost there. He could get to the top by himself easily. He didn’t even really need Regris’s help. He was already about three stories up. He could see his Sara and pop off in some chairs in the middle of the room with Kosmo at their feet, and even everyone else playing in the other areas.</p><p>Keith was a bit sad that no one else wanted to climb with him but he enjoyed some quality time with Regris. He wondered if he could see Axca and Veronica from the top. They had wondered of together somewhere else.</p><p>With his mind made up, Keith started climbing the last couple of feet. There are about four or five more platforms left. He just had to go a long ladder to the next platform and then a cable bridge, then one final cargo net climb at the top. There was a huge slide at the very top that he and Regris would be going down. Regris might actually be surprised when he comes back to see Keith already at the top. He glanced back down to see where Regris actually was. He was still dealing with Krex and Vredria. They seemed to have actually gone into an argument of some sort. Keith wondered what it could be about. Even from all the way up here Keith could tell that Krex was really upset about something.</p><p>Keith shook his head to get himself focused. He was going to finish the climb and could wait for Regris there. He made easy work of the ladder, but his footing was a bit shaky on the thin bar on the cable bridge. As he started climbing the cargo net he heard Regris shout, “Keith! I need to take Krex to Jezeev, stay where you are!” it surprised him a bit, enough to make him jump. His and lost grip of the cargo net and he instinctually tried to twist around so he could catch himself, but that caused his ankle to get caught, he heard a sudden crack, and fire filled his ankle. But as he looked out on the room he couldn’t see Regris anymore. He needed help and needed it now. It hurt!</p><p>He yelled out a cry of pain followed by a very high pitched chirp. He saw a few different adults lookup. Most Galra. He just hoped someone would come to help. He tried to free himself but it just made him feel more constricted and painful.</p><p>He kept crying out as the pain just got worse. It hurt so much. He wanted it gone.  Strong arms wrapped around him as deft claws pulled his ankle free, but it hurt so much still.</p><p>“Sara! Hurts.” Keith wined.  The clawed hands took me from my pa. Sara’s scent filled his nose and nuzzled into her. She calmed him, but it still hurt. He just let out the tears he wanted to hold back but couldn’t.</p><p>She held him close and purred to calm him down. Keith softly purred back to help soothe himself.</p><p> </p><p>They rushed to the med bay where thankfully Adam was on shift.</p><p>When Krolia and Akira saw him they sighed in relief and rushed to him, “Keith injured himself on the jungle gym. His foot was caught up in the cargo netting, and we think it may be bad.</p><p>Adam moved away from the microscope and rushed them to an open bed, “So why do you think this?” he said as he got some of the scanners ready.</p><p>“He let out the cry,” Krolia stated.</p><p>“He cried? That doesn’t necessarily mean it is a bad injury.”</p><p>Krolia glared down at him, “Not with the cry, it is a specific sound that a kit will only use when they are deeply injured and need immediate help. It is something deeply instinctual for Galra.”</p><p>Adam nodded in understanding, though he didn’t fully understand it. “Okay, well let’s take a look then and pinpoint the problem.”</p><p>Krolia gently pulled him away from her chest though Keith complained heavily. Krolia purred louder in compensations as she turned him around and sat on the bed with Keith in her lap his back and head still pressed tightly into her. Akira helped extend the injured leg as both parents shushed their crying child.</p><p>Adam hated seeing Keith like this and quickly scanned the leg.  While Keith was distracted he hastily injected some pain reliever he knew would work to help Keith out. It will just be hard to administer it again. As the medicine started kicking in the tears quickly tapered out into low sniffles.</p><p>“Better now demon cat?” Adam teased.</p><p>Keith just huffed in reply as he turned back to his Sara, though Adam did hear a muffled ‘Thank you’</p><p>“Good to see you still have your manners, kid.” Now let’s see what we can do with your leg. Also, you can have the apple leftover from my lunch.”</p><p>Keith scrunched his face in confusion. It was already lunch time?</p><p>Akira could understand the confusion, “You lot were having so much fun we figured we could just grab a late lunch in a bit. But you can have the apple too.”</p><p>Adam chuckled lightly as he pulled out the scanner “it is way too easy to bribe him. Just need to give him some fruits and veggies or something soft and he is all yours.”</p><p>Keith glared at him as his parent’s chuckle. “Maybe next time I’ll make it harder and barter for both.” That made Akira and Krolia laugh even harder.</p><p>Adam just smirked, “I’ll keep that in mind. Now,” looked back down at the scanner that was over Keith’s ankle, “It looks like you did a heck of a number on it. It is fractured and will need to be put in a small cast. Though it should heal quickly.”</p><p>Keith groaned in annoyance. Now he won’t get to do anything and he just knew he would be carried everywhere now.</p><p>“Though there is some good news.” Adam added with a playful tone, “You can pick out the color.”</p><p>Without skipping a beat Keith told them, “Red”.</p><p>“Shocker,” Adam replied as he messed up Keith’s hair and left to get the supplies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had managed to do a 3-D printed cast for Keith, in bright red that matched the lion he was closest to.</p><p>When they rejoined the rest of the group, Akira recommended that they all head to the nest room and can play some games there.</p><p>“Yeah!” Keith said eagerly, “We can play some of the game on the mercury game flux ultimate 180!”</p><p>“What!” all the other kids shouted.</p><p>“How did you get that?” Lance Exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, I have been trying to get my hands on it like mad!”</p><p>Keith just smiled down at them from his mother’s arms, “Shiro and Adam gave it to me when we first got on the Atlas. He told me it was a belated birthday and Christmas present. There are plenty of controllers for everyone too. I have one of those extension packs so everyone can play at the same time.”</p><p>“That is so cool!” Nadia cheered as she rushed to the door, “Let’s go then!”</p><p>The adults just laughed as they all headed to the pack nest room.</p><p> </p><p>Antok, Jezeeve, and the kits were already in the nest along with Regris. Krex was being consoled by his Sara while Vredria was reading one of the Galra kid’s books next to her Ratik. They all eagerly accepted the rest of the kid into the pack room as all of them rushed to the gaming console.</p><p>Upon seeing Keith in Krolia’s arm, Regris immediately rushed over and started purring and apologizing to Keith. He had felt so bad at what happened, saying he should have made Keith come down or sent someone up to him as well.</p><p>Keith reached for him and Regris hesitantly obliged, the 6-year-old nuzzled into Regris and purred his acceptance of the apology, “Not your fault Regris, I was being stupid. It was only my fault that I hurt myself.”</p><p>Regris looked down at the injured kit in his arms, “Still I was-“</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Keith interrupted stubbornly.</p><p>Akira chuckled at that as he said, “Best not to argue with Keith when he gets like that, besides he is in the right, at least on this account.” He then turned to the rest of the gaggle of kids, “Now what do you all want for lunch?”</p><p>“Sandwiches!” Lance shouted as he started detangling some of the controllers.</p><p>Everyone shouted in agreement, “And chips?” Hunk asked.</p><p>Akira just smiled, “I think I can scrounge something up.” He looked down at the young cook, “Want to help me make everything?”</p><p>Hunk nodded eagerly as he followed Akira into the kitchen.</p><p>The others quickly turned on the TV and were able to hook everything up properly, they were loading up a game called monkey ball, it was an old game, but a classic Keith loved. James then turned to Keith and shouted, “You joining us or what?”</p><p>“Keith nodded from his place in Regris’s arms, “Yeah, just one sec,” he turned to Regris, “Sara said I have to be touching a pack member while I’m still healing can you play with us too?”</p><p>Regris smiled as he adjusted his hold on Keith, “Of course!” he then joined the rest of the 6-year-olds and sat with his legs crossed and Keith in the middle of them. Kosmo quickly joined and curled up next to Regris with his head in Keith’s lap.</p><p>Krolia watched them all play and enjoy themselves as she read a book not too far from them in the nest. Though she noticed Jezeev kept glancing over at Keith.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dinner and a fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dinner is served, but KRolia decides Jezeeve needs to be served something else after she argues with Krolia's parenting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a few hours dinner was announced. Keith got so excited when Akira said he had made stew.</p><p>“It’s just stew,” James comment, “No need to get this excited for It,” he said as he helped put up the controllers.</p><p>“Pa’s stew is the best!” Keith shouted.</p><p>Akira laughed as he brought in a pot and followed by Thace with another. “I even made two,” he said as he placed them on the kitchen table. It was off to the side near the small kitchen. “One of them has veggies,” pointing to the one near the humans of the group, “and the other without,” he pointed towards the other one near the Galra.</p><p>Everyone sat down and helped themselves to their preferred stew. Though as Keith reached for a portion of the veggie and meat stew, Krolia made a chuffing noise in refusal and handed him a bowl of the meat only one.</p><p>“You have had enough vegetables for the day kit.” She chastised.</p><p>Keith let out a pitiful whine of sadness as he looked up woefully at his father, “Don’t even think of trying that on me Keith. Your ma said no, so no.” Akira chuckled.</p><p>“Why can’t he have veggies?” Ina asked as she dug into her own bowl.</p><p>Keith was begrudgingly eating his stew slowly with Cosmo having a bowl of his own.</p><p>Akira was portioning out the other’s bowls as he answered, “Well, apparently fruits and vegetables are like sugar to humans. It can be really unhealthy in large quantities like candy is for us.”</p><p>Nadia furrowed her brow, “but he eats them all the time, and he doesn’t look like he’s fat?” Keith just glared at her.</p><p>“He does train. Like all the time” Lance teased as he flung his spoon in Keith’s direction.</p><p>Keith sticks his tongue out at Lance.</p><p>Without even looking at him, Akira flicks Keith on the forehead and says, “Knock it off. That’s rude.”</p><p>Keith rubbed his sore spot as he let out a small whine as the others snickered.</p><p>Everyone continued and soon finished their meal, though Krolia noticed in annoyance the Thace and Ulaz hadn’t arrived yet. The kids soon finished their meals and had quickly fell into a chorus of yawns.</p><p>Akira smiled at them as he helped Kolivan clear the table, “I think you all should head back and get ready for bed.”</p><p>He hears seven voices of complaints.                  </p><p>“And I think I need to drag Thace and Ulaz away from their work.” Krolia comments.</p><p>She then looked around and saw that everyone else was helping put the rest of dinner away, everyone except Jezeev. Her kits were nestled up with their Ratik and Jezeev was just smiling at them. Krolia sighed and looked down at her own sleeping kit then back at Jezeeve. She hated it, but she didn’t want him to be left alone with his leg like it is. Krolia turned to Jezeev, “Can you keep an eye on Keith while I’m gone, and help him if he wakes up?”</p><p>She smiled at them, “Of course Krolia.”</p><p>With Krolia slightly reassured she left just as Akira herded the rest of the de-aged pilots down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few minutes after Krolia left Keith woke up to two surprises. One, his thumb had found its way to his mouth, and due to that stupid kit reflex he couldn’t pull his thumb out. Though he was glad James and the others didn’t seem to be nearby. And two, he had to pee badly. He wiggled a bit in his distress and moved to get up, alerting the person next to him that he was awake. Though Cosmo was still deeply sleeping, the stew he had must have put him in a food coma.</p><p>He looked up as they chuckled lightly. It was his Saith, Jezeev. “You must need to go potty.” Keith nodded eagerly and hoped she would help pull his thumb out of his mouth. “It will be rather difficult in your state, but I know something that might help.</p><p>She gently picked him up, and he noted that her touch didn’t feel bad, it was just awkward. She tried to cradle him like a baby. And he knew he was small but that was a bit ridiculous.</p><p>She took him to the bathroom that was a part of their nest room. It had all of their toiletries and some of the things like the diapers Krex still needed at night.</p><p>Keith had actually been a bit surprised that his cousin still needed them even as old as he is. But he was full Galra unlike Keith and had been informed that full Galra do age at a much slower rate, so it must have just been that.</p><p>Keith was jolted out of his thoughts at his aunt placed him on the changing matt that was for Krex. He was frozen in shock as Jezeev comments as she begins taking his pants off, “I don’t know why Krolia didn’t do this in the beginning. You kits are always so hard to potty train even at Krex’s age and you’re even younger than him, basically a kittling right now!”</p><p>Keith started to squirm as he realized she was about to diaper him! He fought her as best he could, but it was futile, he was just too small, and it hurt to move his injured leg. With an annoyed huff and tear-filled eyes, he just let her diaper him but he was not going to use it, he knew his Sara or pa would fix this when they got back.</p><p>Jezeev saw the tears and misconstrued them, thinking he really had to go. She hurried up and diapered him. “There, now you can easily go potty”. She then tickled his stomach like she would Krex and rub her nose against Keith’s to help comfort him. He didn’t like the amount of affection she was giving him and the tickling pushed his already stressed bladder over the edge. He hated himself as he was made to use the diaper. His aunt though made quick work of it as she changed him into a new one and even pulled his pants back up. Though she showed concern over the amount of stress Keith seemed to be in. thinking he just missed his parents she pulled him close to her and purred soothingly towards him as she walked to the nest.</p><p>Just as she would any sad kit, she took his mother’s favorite blanket and swaddled Keith in it to wrap him in his Sara’s scent, and laid him down next to her. Handing him the stuffed hippo he seemed to favor over all the other plushies he had.</p><p>Regris took note of how distressed Keith seemed as he came back from helping put up dinner, he plopped down next to Jezeev and Keith.</p><p>Things had been strained between Regris and her since he joined the back while she had been gone. And it doesn’t help that she just doesn’t know how to deal with young Katill. She always tried to treat him like her kits and he was wary of her and decided to help keep an eye out for both Keith and Axca, knowing the two of them would get it worse being as young as they were.</p><p>He was alarmed at Keith’s distress and plopped down in between him and Jezeev, “everything okay Keith? He asked as he pulled Keith’s thumb out of his mouth.</p><p>Jezeeve growled in annoyance, “Why did you do that, it was comforting him, I was hoping the young one would go back to sleep.”</p><p>Regris looked back to her, “Sorry but he looked like he was still crying, and definitely not about to fall asleep anytime soon.</p><p>“She diapered me!” Keith suddenly shouted, just as Krolia entered dragging in Thace and Ulaz by their ears.</p><p>She dropped her littermates and glared at Jezeev, “You did what!” she shouted. This got the attention of everyone else in the pack, even the younger kits.</p><p>“he needed to use the restroom and he was hardly in a state that would be easy for him to relieve himself, so the best thing would be to diaper him and let him do it that way.”</p><p>Krolia glared at her, “He is not a helpless kittlings that needs it. He is more than capable actually using the toilet and everything else.” She had approached Jezeev and Regris quickly grabbed Keith and retreated to a safe distance. To angry Saras were a dangerous thing.</p><p>The others of the pack noticed this too and Antok and Marmora quickly got into the middle of it. Right as Krolia’s claws extended.</p><p>“Krolia, enough,” Marmora shouted as she glared down at her kit, “Jezeev was only doing what she had thought was right,” as his daughter started to growl out a response she added, “That does not mean I agree with her actions.</p><p>“He should have been in diapers anyways, he is much too young for anything else.” Jezeev comments, to something Antok had said.</p><p>Marmora watched as Krolia’s eyes turned to slits as her parenting methods were questioned. Krolia lunged at Jezeev and Marmora hastily grabbed Krolia by the color of her shirt and threw her down to the floor pinning her so she wouldn’t attack Jezeeve.</p><p>When it came to Galran parents you never threatened their kits or questioned their parenting abilities without a fight starting.</p><p>Jezeev sensed the attack and turned towards Krolia. She now took her own stance. She was about to lunge at Krolia while Marmora was pinning her down, Jezeev wrongly thought that it meant that Marmora had sided with her. Antok saw this and gently restrained Jezeev, he didn’t have the heart to be forceful like that with his mate.</p><p>“You both need to calm down now,” Marmora shouted.</p><p>Everyone else had pushed themselves to the perimeter of the nest and wary of the two angry Sara’s, well with how Marmora was acting, possibly three.</p><p>The two mothers glared at eat other silently, not replying to Marmora’s command.</p><p>Marmora growled at both of them.</p><p>The two huffed in annoyance but neither changed their stance. Neither was admitting a wrong in this conflict.</p><p>“Since neither of you seems to want to work this out calmly how about we take this to a place that can be destroyed in a fight?”</p><p>Both just let out a grunt of agreement.</p><p>“Fine training room one then.” She said as she released Krolia.</p><p>Antok held on to Jezeev as Krolia took Keith from Regris and then walked out of the pack nest in a huff.</p><p>Jezeev took one glance at her mate, let out a low growl at him not taking her side in this, and stormed out of the nest room as well.</p><p>All the men sighed in relief as the two angry women left. “Well, that finally happened,” Thace commented, rubbing his still sore ears after being dragged all the way across the Atlas.</p><p>Regris turned to Axca, “you owe me 20 gac”.</p><p>Ulaz turned to their adopted kit, “You did not place a bet on when those two were going to fight did you?”</p><p>The two young adults looked a bit abashed as they sheepishly did not make eye contact. Ulaz just rolled his eyes, grabbed his emergency med pack, and headed out to the training room one</p><p>“We should probably get there before we miss all the action.” He adds as he heads out.</p><p> </p><p>They got there just in time. Marmora stood between the two and Keith was now in Axca’s arms. He felt that he was to blame for all this, but Axca reassured her little brother that this was something that was bound to happen sooner or later. “Sara and Jezeev had never seen eye to eye about how to do anything,” she said with a soft smile as she looked on the two about ready to fight.</p><p>Now everyone focused on them. Marmora glared at both of them, “Since you two seem incapable of talking this out like civil adults, we will do this in the old way. With a fight till one admits defeat. Nothing too underhanded, and no killing please, we are still all pack”</p><p>The two nodded in acknowledgment but never left eye contact with each other.</p><p>Marmora rolled her eyes with a huff, feeling this was still absolutely unnecessary, but knew it was what these two needed, stood back, and said, “Then begin.”</p><p> </p><p>The two started pacing each other, both with their claws out and ready. Krolia was snarling at Jezeev bearing her teeth in agitation.</p><p>“You dare to counter how I deem to raise Keith?” she shouts as she finally lunges at the other Galra.</p><p>Jezeeve leaps back, Krolia’s claws just barely grazing her pants. Leaving them torn. As Krolia corrects herself Jezeev turns to lunge at her back.</p><p>“I was just doing what you wouldn’t!” he sliced Krolia’s back, but her arm was halted as Krolia slams her head back and manages to land a blow with the back of her head to the front of Jezeev’s.</p><p>The two staggered back trying to regain their balance. Krolia glares at the woman, “That is not your place. I am Keith’s Sara!” she lunges again before Jezeev has time to stabilize herself and is tackled to the ground. The two are a tangle of limbs at this point. Clawing and biting at each other.</p><p>None of the onlookers are clearly able to see who is on top at the moment. Meanwhile, Krex and Vredria clung to Antok, hiding their faces behind his legs. Keith, though, was glued to the fight and hung limp in his sister’s arms.</p><p>They are all rather surprised when the blur of limbs finally stops. Krolia is on top with her claws pressed to Jezeev’s through. The two breathing heavy.</p><p>“He is mine, you have no say in how I raise him. None.” She shouts the last part mere millimeters from Jezeev’s face.</p><p>“I… I won’t.” she concedes. Krolia gives her one last growl of warning as she turns to Axca and takes Keith from her. Keith happily chirps at his Sara and nuzzles into her. Very happy that she won. He worried if Jezeev won he may be stuck in diapers for the rest of his time like this.</p><p>Krolia purrs happily at Keith, “Let’s get you out of that ridiculous diaper, you definitely don’t need something like that.” Axca keeping pace beside her</p><p>Keith just nuzzles deeper into his Sara, “Thank you”</p><p>Ulaz turns to her but Krolia knows what he is about to say, “I’ll have Akira bandage me up. We will be in one of the private nest for the night, with Keith and Axca.”</p><p>Ulaz just rolls his eyes and returns his attention back to Jezeev, he noted she was far more injured than Krolia seemed to be anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Akira is standing alone in the nest room wondering where everyone went to. He saw Krolia with both her kits enter and waves in greeting, “Did I miss something hon?”</p><p>Axca and Keith chuckle, he had no idea, Krolia just smiled as she nuzzled him and sandwich Keith between them, “Something like that.”</p><p>He then took notice of her scrapes and bleeding. “What the heck?!”</p><p>Krolia just chuckles, “Let’s just say we had a disagreement and settled it like Galra. You can patch me up in a private nest. The four of us will be spending the night in there.”</p><p>Akira just scratched his face in confusion as he just nods and grabs his medical bag. “Sure thing darlin.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith was sitting in Axca’s lap and changed into pajamas without that diaper. They were watching Akira bandage up Krolia.</p><p>“Sara was amazing!” Keith shouts as he held onto his hippo and Red lion.</p><p>Axca was almost as wide-eyed as Keith, “She definitely was. Sara, you were quite impressive in your fight.”</p><p>Krolia hissed in pain as Akira cleaned out the scratch wound on her back, “it would have been nice if we hadn’t had to, but that damn woman can’t leave well enough alone.” She grumbled.</p><p>“Easy their darlin”, Akira comments, “almost got you all cleaned up,” he then took out some gauze and tape. “There will be no laying on your back with this, though all the others should be fine.”</p><p>“It should just be for tonight, it is just a superficial wound and will be gone tomorrow.”</p><p>She pulled a button-down light pink nightshirt on, With a yawn, she just reclined on her side, with Akira at her back “Let’s all just go to bed now,” she told her kits as she motioned for them to join her. Keith ended up nestled between his Sara and sister. Happily purring at his awesome mother.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please keep in mind that Jezeeve just doesn't know how to handle katill and can't keep her mouth shut about it. She had been trying to do what she was taught to do with a kit Keith's age and did not purposely want to see him humiliated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any of you all want to see anything specific feel free to ask. I don't have much planned other than fluff and a bunch of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>